


【臣太】Relative Humidity

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [17]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 觀看臣踢足球的太一，不知道臣也看著自己。





	【臣太】Relative Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> OOC可能有，不適者請迴避。

秋日將近，肌膚感受到的空氣溫度逐漸轉涼，滿開辦了一場小型的足球對決。萬里、莇與臣組合對上丞、綴和蓋伊，戰力分配稱得上平均，倒是一旁作為評審的人選較為堪憂；由於熟知足球規則的人都在賽場上了，因此擔任裁判的滿開成員們組織了一個審核團，由嚴格的左京、從小觀賽的紬以及因為個人因素善於一眼看穿假摔的千景聯合評分，同時由一成協助拍攝活動相片與短片製作上傳滿開部落格與粉絲分享同樂。

沒有特別事情要做的成員，紛紛自宿舍裡前來加油應援。雖然秋組的人被分在了同一隊、沒有支持隊伍的選擇糾結，可正因為組員都在賽場上了，支持歡呼聲浪顯得特別小；無法制止十座盯著懷抱爆米花觀賽的密，孤立無援的太一顯得格外費力，縱使揮舞組別色彩旗幟的手因為吃力疲勞緩緩的垂落，但他的視線依然如開場般熱切專注的追逐著室友的身影。在場上奔跑的隊員，自然是以丞的身軀最為壯碩，可卻不如臣的線條讓太一熟悉；平日裡不笑便略顯兇惡的面容，此刻洋溢著青春暢快的投入，自額間冒出、順著頰邊滑至下頷的水珠沾濕了衣襟，卻不只浸潤了領口，連帶的整件球衣都染上熱力與濕度――那是他無論白日或深夜皆見過無數次的胸膛，此刻匍匐在布料之下卻依舊無法掩蓋其迫人的結實，喘息帶動的起伏也始終令人想伸出雙手放在上頭觸摸感受、平撫裡邊澎湃激切的心跳；為踢出傳球而彎扭的腰身因為衣角飛揚露出一截鍛鍊分明的肌理，那是與對方一起騎乘機車享受愉悅放鬆時最可靠的倚仗、是僅僅環繞相貼就足以表達激昂情緒的剽悍。

最後進球的瞬間，太一的身軀亦因為激動而顫了一下，隨即跳起來揮舞手中的旗杆。太一不知道當他在賽程中觀看對方之時，臣則同步在心中默念著別再分心、卻仍未能注意的一直以眼角餘光注視著場邊小巧靈活的自己；活蹦亂跳又充滿精力的模樣，總是牢牢吸引著凝視的目光。在大太陽底下應該顯得刺眼的紅髮，此刻卻因為光芒增添的明豔度而異常妖冶，讓臣不禁想起它們方沐浴完濕漉漉的髮絲披散在白皙鎖骨間的風情；同時，水滴自髮梢墜下、穿透了布料而凸顯單薄的身形，勾勒出少男與成年之間青澀的體態，令人憶起夜半時分緊緊攬在懷中的抱枕、力道是輕是重距離是緊是密都隨自己的心意。射門得分昭示著娛樂活動的結束，球員收拾球門、觀眾整理座椅，打算一併交給經理放入倉庫、等待下一回的休閒時間；臣撿拾起平日由丞保管的足球，輕拍拂去上頭的塵土，喊了一聲後便以今日全然未在賽場上發揮的頭槌技術將其傳遞給自己呼喚的人。

「太一，接著！」

穩妥落進太一懷中那顆作為優勝象徵的足球微濕，上頭似乎還有著臣掌心留下的汗液。太一望了過去，逆光下走來他身邊的臣綻出了燦爛的笑容，毫無自覺的水珠滾落至太一的頸邊，彷彿又將夏天的熱度帶回了他的耳畔，既響又燙。

**Author's Note:**

> 很想嘗試寫出色而不淫、心癢撩撥的感覺，但這次似乎不成功、變得很普通……沮喪。


End file.
